fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Gothel's Magic Mirror
Princess Rapunzel presents Rapunzel White and the Seven Children A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider, AKA, Eugene Fitzherbert Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby Tony Sampson as Eddy Samuel Vincent as Edd, AKA, Double D Matt Hill as Ed Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Frank Welker as the Cave of Wonders Peter Bartlett as Lawrence Taurean Blacque as Roscoe Carl Weintraub as DeSoto Tress MacNeille as Ellie Mae Rob Paulsen as Luke R. Lee Ermey as Gramps Bill Farmer as Deadeye Kevin Schon as Digger and Charlotte Rae as Aunt Figg We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Rapunzel. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Mother Gothel, the queen feared one day Rapunzel's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Mother Gothel consulted the Cave of Wonders, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise tiger answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Rapunzel was safe from Mother Gothel's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil queen entered. She was a slender woman with pale skin, shiny curly black hair, and gray eyes, wearing a crimson dress with gold trimming, a red belt with a gold buckle, and spiky gold-colored earrings. Her name was Mother Gothel. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Mother Gothel ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a tiger's head made of golden sand with glowing white eyes. He is the Cave of Wonders. "What is my will, Queen Gothel?" the Cave asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Mother Gothel frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Skin fair as a peach, eyes green as the grass, hair gold as the sunshine." "Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel said, shocked and angry. Outside, an 18-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with peach skin, golden-blonde hair that is 70 feet long, and green eyes, wearing a purple sleeveless dress. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel, the princess of the story and Mother Gothel's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Kairi started to sing. Rapunzel:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Rapunzel sang into the well and her echo rang back. Rapunzel: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 26-year-old guy with brown hair, goatee, and light brown eyes, wearing a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots, and a belt. His name was Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert. He was riding Maximus (from Tangled) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Flynn asked as he got off Samson. Rapunzel: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Rapunzel continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Flynn coming to her after he climbed the wall. Rapunzel: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Flynn Rider: Today Rapunzel got surprised and saw Flynn. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Peter said. Flynn Rider: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Rapunzel smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Flynn Rider: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Rapunzel smiled at Flynn as he continued singing. Mother Gothel saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Flynn Rider: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Rapunzel made one bird go to Flynn's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Flynn looked at Rapunzel who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake